User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Welcome to my Talk page! Do you have any questions regarding the wiki? Want to know more behind an undo I've done? Need assistance with anything? Then look no further than leaving it on my talk page or either TimeShade's talk page! Don't forget to sign your posts by using four tildes (~~~~). Archives:Archive 1 Archive 2 RE:One month hiatus from Wikia Hey Neptune. It's all good, hope you enjoy your hiatus. :D Also, the profile looks good, thanks. --Devinthe66 (talk) 06:58, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I have noticed that the Jim Gordon article is gone, do you think you can restore, thank you.Galaxie-delta (talk) 14:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Infobox update Hey Neptune, I think the infobox looks great, better than the one we have right now. --Devinthe66 (talk) 19:28, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Infobox rejig Looks great - clear and accessible. Alex Jiskran 23:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Chat Hey Neptune, I'm on right now if you can come on. --Devinthe66 (talk) 21:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:Images Hey Neptune, I was going to use them for my profile. --Devinthe66 (talk) 05:29, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Also, that image of Penguin on the user header thing looks amazing. How did you go about doing that? Ah, okay, thanks. --Devinthe66 (talk) 17:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Button All set, works exactly the same way. :XD1@ 01:48, September 10, 2015 (UTC) New Wordmark for you perusal I hope you like it. : --Fandyllic 03:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh and here's a big version I made while working on the logo: :: :--Fandyllic 03:14, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Great wikia , bro. 23:45, September 10, 2015 :You might want to re-upload the word mark from above. I pushed the "W" and "I" in WIKI closer together so they look slightly better on both the wordmark and the big logo. --Fandyllic 22:12, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images (ALTTP) Did what you told me. Hey Nep, I'm on chat To Bluetopia (talk) 21:47, September 14, 2015 (UTC) REVIEW Hey. You revised something to do with my review video of Gotham S2E1. I haven't used wikia in a long time. Could you confirm what's changed please. I cant seem to figure it out? Thank you! Also could you maybe add it to a main page or somewhere similar so many people can view it? I spend so much time making them and would appreciate many people checking it out. Thanks a dozen, WitchHood What'd you do that for?! --Aggression25 (talk) 04:17, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, meet me on here if you want to talk To Bluetopia (talk) 22:08, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hey, can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:39, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Greetings When you have the time, could you send an PNG photo ofBruce Wayne in the Heroes Wiki? I'd do it on my own, but my iPad doesn't download PNG photos. Sorry. Here's the link for the Heroes Wiki: hero.wikia.com.--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:54, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Greetings Sorry, just try to expand these articles in order for them to avoid deleted due to them being one-line articles. I'll bring them down for you.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:01, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Greetings Look, I'm really sorry about this. It just that I wanted to expand these articles so they wouldn't get deleted. I just ask for anyone who know this show to help these articles here. Can you ever forgive me? I won't do it again.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) By the way, I will the others to help me the articles in that wiki.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:41, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey By the way, you did a really great job editing these articles, and sorry for copying your hard work. Can you ever forgive me? --AlexHoskins (talk) 14:10, September 27, 2015 (UTC) The saga rolls on Hope this evening keeps up the high standard to date. The wiki looks great, by the way. :) Alex Jiskran 19:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Gotham City Police Department this page needs a lot of editing done but i cant do it because it is protected can you uplift this please Locked pages Any set point at which these will be available for editing? I tried to add to Richard Sionis but couldn't. Alex Jiskran 22:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC) HI! I WANT TO BEGIN A BRAZILIAN (YEP. I`M FORM BRAZIL) GOTHAM WIKI, BUT I CAN`T DO IT ALONE. CAN YOU HELP ME? PLEASE. THANKS FOR READING. Zsasz's Henchwomen Can I make a page about Zsasz's henchwomen? Diinfothur (talk) 22:28, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Frankie Hi, I know its late but I have something to say. I re-watched the first episode of season 1 and I noticed a guy named Frankie during the scene where Gordon and Bullock are about to be killed by Butch and the other thugs in the slaughterhouse. He was wearing a mask and some weird robes and it seems that there isn't any page about him in the wikia. So yeah, should someone make a page about him? Diinfothur (talk) 02:32, October 4, 2015 (UTC) GCPD Massacre I know many other wikias allow pages based on events, but does this wiki do as well? If not, then I would like to report the page "GCPD Massacre". Mister Explicit 21:01, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Jerome Valeska's locked page Why is the Jerome Valeska page locked up? Diinfothur (talk) 00:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Need my help on your articles? Just a friendly help to make up for my wrongdoing? I'm very sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 21:41, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Imdb was right all along Imdb was right about the cast of By Fire and you were wrong and check spoilerTV as will for the cast for this episode Chat Hey Nep, I need to talk to you in chat To Bluetopia (talk) 01:47, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I won't try to copy your work as my own. I'll try to make up my own. --AlexHoskins (talk) 22:33, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, I won't try to recruit users again. Terribly sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:36, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion I have a suggestion. I think it would be a good idea to make pages about the weapons/firearms used in ''Gotham. ''So, can I make it? Master of the Night (talk) 22:09, October 14, 2015 (UTC) http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Gotham_-_Season_1#Heckler_.26_Koch_MP5A3 Master of the Night (talk) 22:57, October 14, 2015 (UTC) So can I make it? Oh yeah, and I wanted to talk about the images thing. Where do you take the screenshots? Master of the Night (talk) 23:59, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Capital Letters So, I noticed that in the policies of the wiki it says: *Article names should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of", "in". And I also noticed that most articles (like Cobblepot crime family and Barbara Kean's mother) had some words that aren't prepositions not capitalized. Just wanted to notify you. Master of the Night (talk) 22:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Should pages be re named? Master of the Night (talk) 12:46, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Why did you undone my edit on Jerome? Master of the Night (talk) 20:07, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh wait nevermind. I thought it was another thing. But I edited Jerome's page and added a whole lot of things and it said "editing conflict" and simply destroyed all my work. Master of the Night (talk) 20:09, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Yo Neptune she's dead I saw episode 5 promo she's dead she's not in it episode 7 promo is not out till after episode 6 trust me dude I been watching since it first started i mad there changing back stories Season 2 Episode 4 Penguins mom is dead She died if I am write i will post heavy non stop on ur page TOLD YOU SO!!!!! Over and over